Darkness
by Lucifer Hisaki
Summary: 15 years ago the gate closed and a decade passed when Hikaru resigned from being a knight. This is the aftermath of what has been going on during those 15 years. ELH, FF, UA, implied LaK, AsS, and PC
1. Prologue

Title: Darkness  
Author: Three Wings  
POV: Hikaru  
Pairings: Eagle/Lantis/Hikaru, Umi/Ascot, Ferio/Fuu, implied Lafarga/Kardina, possible implied Aska/Sanyun, and implied Presea/Clef  
Warning: Yaoi (m/m), character death  
Summary: 15 years ago the gate closed and a decade passed when Hikaru resigned from being a knight. This is the aftermath of what has been going on during those 15 years.  
Genre: Romance/Action/Adventure/Drama  
Rating: PG-13; may go up  
Archive: ask and you may receive  
Disclaimer: I don't own Magic Knight Rayearth nor its characters but I do own Hiroyuki, Arashi, Kage, and Diablos.  
Author's note: There are a lot of hints in the manga to show that Lantis and Eagle are in love with each other.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Darkness  
Prologue  
  
  
It has been a decade since I resigned being a Magic Knight and 15 years since the gate to Cephiro was closed. I have given up hope that I will return to Cephiro when I resigned. I still remember the shock on their faces when I told them. It doesn't matter now. I'm married with two healthy children by the names Arashi and Kage. My husband looks a lot like a cross between Lantis and Eagle. He has Lantis's eyes and Eagle's hair. Though he is not my true love, he and I are great friends. We were betrothed to each other since I could remember, possibly when I was born. He is two years older than I am. If I had any objections, I could not voice them. Not saying that I didn't have any but what choice do I have, I was betrothed. Though I could not love him like a wife, I still love him. He could never replace the two men in my heart. I wonder how they are doing at this very moment, Fuu, Umi, Lantis, Eagle, and everyone else. I also wonder if Fuu and Umi ever returned to Cephiro or have they given up like me?  
  
It's amazing how much I change over the years. My growth spurt started when I was 18 and continued until I was 22. I am now 6'2" at 28 years of old. My hair has gotten darker and is now a dark crimson red, almost purplish black. I change my name to Rena Karlson. Though my husband is the only one who knows who I truly am, everyone else is clueless to my real identity. After I resigned I moved to France and met my betrothed 1 1/2 years later and married him the same year. The next year I gave birth to Kage, my son who is Lantis's hair and Eagle's eyes. He is now 7. My other son was born 2 years later. He is named Arashi. He has Eagle's hair and Lantis's eyes, a complete look alike to my husband, Hiroyuki. I was surprised to find out that they look like a mix of my two lovers until I found out that Hiroyuki's parents look exactly like my children. I have lived as an ordinary dog trainer to one person perceptive but I am really part of a secret agency in France, a secret agent to some and an assassin to others. It takes a lot of practice to make sure that none of my missions could be traced back to my family and me.  
  
Right now I am flying to Tokyo to meet up with my Computer Designer husband. I have also bought my sons with me and we all plan to meet at Tokyo Tower. As I get of the plane, I tell my sons to hurry. I have bought with me two suitcases for the trip, one for me and another for my sons. I call for a taxi and tell the driver to take us to Tokyo Tower. I humbly pay the man and take out luggage from the trunk. I direct my sons inside the tower.  
  
Soon I find myself in the same spot when I first went to Cephiro with Umi and Fuu. I briefly wonder what they will think if they saw me now. I doubt that even remembered me, much less Lantis and Eagle. I always thought myself to be the third wheel in that relationship, in fact I still do. They probably forgot that I ever existed since we became a threesome. They were too busy with each other to ever acknowledge me. Time to forget that now, I left that life behind when I resigned. I'm a mother now with a loving husband and two wonderful sons.  
  
I see two women standing at the exact spot and holding hands in the same way Umi, Fuu, and me when we went to Cephiro the third time. Those two look familiar to me; I just can't place my finger on it. I look around for my husband and watch Kage help Arashi look though a telescope near the windows. I soon hear my fake name being called and see Hiroyuki running toward me. I rise from my seat and hug him and kiss him on the cheek.   
  
I hear a spell in the air and look around. I see that the two women are chanting the spell. My intuition tells me that something bad is going to happen. I call my children to me and tell them that we're leaving. As I am about to pick up my luggage I see a bright light. I quickly hug my children to my breast and tell my husband to get down but does not heed my warning. He stands tall and I see a demon, a grim reaper like creature, heading toward him. The demon then slices him in half at the waist with its scythe.  
  
I yell Hiroyuki's name and then I black out. When I gain conscious, the first thing I see is my husband's body. The next thing I see are the two women from earlier. I see them more clearly and realize that they are Umi and Fuu. Umi has longer sapphire hair and Fuu has shoulder length hair, pretty much they are both the same but much more feminine. I also realize that I'm in Cephiro, in the castle. My sons, I notice, are still unconscious but alive. It is Fuu's hand that touches my shoulder.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This is only a prologue and I hope you like it. I promise to update as soon as I finish the next chapter. Sorry it's short. There will be some Japanese and French dialogue. Please R & R. Merci.  
  
Three Wings 


	2. Reuniting with Old Friends

Title: Darkness  
Author: Three Wings  
Pairings: Eagle/Lantis/Hikaru, Umi/Ascot, Ferio/Fuu, implied Lafarga/Kardina, possible implied Aska/Sanyun, and implied Presea/Clef  
Warning: Yaoi (m/m), character death  
Summary: 15 years ago the gate closed and a decade passed when Hikaru resigned from being a knight. This is the aftermath of what has been going on during those 15 years.  
Rating: PG-13; may go up  
Archive: ask and you may receive  
Disclaimer: I don't own Magic Knight Rayearth nor its characters but I do own Hiroyuki, Arashi, Kage, and Diablos.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Darkness  
Chapter One: Reuniting with Old Friends  
*******************************************************************  
Fuu touches the woman's shoulder as she asks, "Are you okay, ojousan?"  
  
The woman ignores her as she looks at the man on the floor. Umi's gaze follows the woman's and gasps at what she sees.  
  
"Gomen nasai, ojousan. We were hoping that no one was there when we went through the gate," spoke Umi.  
  
"It is all right. Je comprends. There are no such things as coincidences, only fate," replied the woman, her voice in monotone.  
  
She looked like she went through hell and back.  
  
"If you want we could take you a room to have some rest," said Fuu.  
  
"Just a room for my children, s'il vous plâit. I just need a pyre for my husband. He deserves a sending soon," stated the woman, rising to her feet.  
  
"I'm sure Clef can do something for you, ojousan. Could you tell us your name please," asked Umi.  
  
"It's Rena. Rena Karlson."  
  
"Okay, Rena. Do you need any help with those," pointed Fuu at the luggage.  
  
"Iie."  
  
Suddenly, Clef and the others burst in. The women gasped to see the corpse of the man, while everyone else look at the woman and unconscious boys.  
  
Clef stepped forward, "What happened here and who are they?"  
  
"We were attacked by a grim. The good news is that we are unhurt but these people got caught in the middle. Rena," Fuu pointed, "and the children are unharmed but that man was the only fatality," explained Fuu.  
  
"Monsieur, do you have a room for myself and boys? Oh, and could you make a pyre for the man tonight," asked Rena.  
  
Clef nodded and busily used his magic to teleport the man to another room. Lantis and Eagle stepped forward and lifted the children and placed them in their arms. They were mildly surprised to see that the boys look like them when they were still in their youth.  
  
"We'll help you bring these boys to the rooms, Mrs. Rena," said Eagle.  
  
"Merci," she replied as she picked up her luggage.  
  
She held her head high and looked like a statue as she walked out. Eagle and Lantis followed her out. Once they left, Clef spoke.  
  
"Ascot did you sense that power within her and the children," he asked.  
  
"Yes, I did. It is similar to Hikaru's magic."  
  
"You don't think…"  
  
"It is possible, Umi, that Rena is truly Hikaru. The only thing that puzzles me is why the charade."  
  
"Clef, why is she here if she resigned," asked Presea.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Wait, Umi, didn't she say something like 'There are no such things as coincidences, only fate,' " asked Fuu.  
  
"Hai, she did. Maybe it wasn't a coincidence but fate is helping us by bringing her with us."  
  
"That might be it. We do need her help," said Ferio.  
  
"But what if she refuses. She did resign after all," exclaimed Zazu.  
  
"I thought that once a knight resigns, she cannot be a knight again," stated Geo.  
  
"That is somewhat true, only because it is a myth," answered Clef.  
  
"We could only hope that she agrees to help us," spoke Lafarga.  
  
"Yeah, like, we could only hope," said Kardina.  
"That is true," stated Clef.  
  
~ In the halls ~  
  
"How did you get here, Rena," asked Eagle to break the silence.  
  
"You could say that I was in the wrong place at the wrong time," replied Rena emotionless.  
  
Eagle winced at the coldness of her voice as Lantis studied her. Soon Eagle, too, studied the woman. She was a surprising 6' 2" with dark crimson locks in a loose ponytail that reached the bottom of her spine. Her eyes alone must be the only thing that expressed her emotions. Pale white skin shown of ethereal glow. She reminded the two of Hikaru by her looks but she couldn't be. Her motions alone were not that of Hikaru but of some stranger. Her aura was exactly like Hikaru's.  
  
"Who are you really, miss Rena," asked Lantis.  
  
"I will only give you the name that I already given you, nothing more." Was her reply.  
  
"Then, why are you hiding Hikaru," said Eagle.  
  
"I'm not hiding and do not use that name in my presence again, if you value your life. Tell that to the others. My name is Rena, not Hikaru," she threatened.  
  
"I don't believe you," stated Lantis.  
  
"I didn't think so either."  
  
"All right Rena, who are the boys," asked Eagle curious.  
  
"They are my children, of course, and to answer your next question, that corpse was my husband and their father," she answered dully.  
  
Eagle and Lantis were shocked to the core though Lantis didn't show it. Soon the group found themselves at Hikaru's quarters. Taking the luggage inside, Hikaru looked around. It looked the same as always with only a few changes, blood red curtains replace the old ones.  
  
"You may leave now, monsieurs. I have everything under control now," said Hikaru, closing the door.  
  
"Hikaru, why don't you want to be called by that name," asked Eagle stopping her.  
  
"Because she is dead, monsieurs," answered Hikaru as she slammed the door shut.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I hope you like this chapter. I promise to update as soon as I finish the next chapter. Sorry if it's short. There will be some Japanese and French dialogue in future chapters. In the last chapter I'll put a French and Japanese to English translations. Please R & R. Merci.  
  
Three Wings 


	3. Burning of Hiroyuki

Title: Darkness  
Author: Three Wings  
POV: Hikaru  
Pairings: Eagle/Lantis/Hikaru, Umi/Ascot, Ferio/Fuu, implied Lafarga/Kardina, possible implied Aska/Sanyun, and implied Presea/Clef  
Warning: Yaoi (m/m), character death  
Summary: 15 years ago the gate closed and a decade passed when Hikaru resigned from being a knight. This is the aftermath of what has been going on during those 15 years.  
Rating: PG-13; may go up  
Archive: ask and you may receive  
Disclaimer: I don't own Magic Knight Rayearth nor its characters but I do own Hiroyuki, Arashi, Kage, and Diablos.  
Author's Notes: This is not a Eagle/Hikaru or a Lantis/Hikaru or a Eagle/Lantis but a combination of all three. That's right you heard me a threesome meaning Lantis ends up  
with both Hikaru and Eagle and the same with Eagle and Hikaru.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Darkness  
Chapter 2: Burning of Hiroyuki  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~ Later that day ~  
  
"Found anything about our guest," asked Clef as Eagle and Lantis entered about 2 hours after leaving Hikaru.  
  
"Just that she may be Hikaru but she doesn't act like her. Plus, she's too tall. She doesn't want us to call her 'Hikaru' either. She even threaten us and those boys were her children and that corpse you send to the embalming room was her husband," stated Lantis sadly.  
  
"Her husband…" Umi was shocked.  
  
"Hai, that was what she told us at least," replied Eagle.  
  
"Anything, else you noticed," asked Lafarga.  
  
"She has the same aura of Hikaru. I think something happened when she resigned, before or after. Something bad, real bad," answered Eagle.  
  
"That could explain her 'hell and back' expression earlier. I wonder why she resigned in the first place though," thought Fuu out loud.  
  
"Here she comes," said Princess Aska.  
  
Hikaru entered wearing a dark blue jacket with black tinsels on her shoulders, matching pants, and a blood red turtleneck short sleeve shirt. Compared to her clothes from earlier, she looked more masculine in these clothes than in her white dress suit.  
  
"Hika… Rena-san, what are you doing here," asked Tatra.  
  
"I'm here to see the one in charge of my husband's pyre," she replied.  
  
"It is ready for you Rena-san," answered Clef.  
  
"Good, have it the main garden before sunset tonight."  
  
"Hikaru, what's wrong with you? You're acting all different," asked Umi.  
  
Suddenly something flew past her and rends a strand of hair. She looked at the object that was embedded in the wall. It was a throwing knife, a kunai. She looked at Hikaru who had a fan made of them in her left hand.   
  
"Do not speak that name in my presence or the next you do I won't miss. Take that as a warning," Hikaru said as she left.  
  
"Why are you so cold, my friend," whispered Fuu as she looked at Hikaru's retreating back.  
  
"You might be right about something bad happening her in past, Eagle," spoke Clef as he looked at the kunai.  
  
"It might be worst that what I have thought earlier," stated Eagle as he, too, looked at the weapon.  
  
"We have to find out what happen to her," exclaimed Zazu.  
  
"NO, we won't. When she's ready she will tell us," said Lantis.  
  
"You're right," replied Ferio.  
  
"I just wish she would just, like, tell us now," said Kardina.  
  
"We all do," said Presea.  
  
~ Sunset ~  
  
Hikaru was standing in front of the corpse's pyre, in the right hand was a dagger and the other had a lace tie. The only ones there with her were Umi, Fuu, Ferio, Ascot, Clef, Presea, Eagle, and Lantis. The others were watching of the children who were still asleep but they could see the burning from the windows. Removing one of her gloves, Hikaru dropped it on top of the wrapped corpse. She undid her braid and cut about half way from her roots to the end with the dagger, leaving her with her hair at about 2 inches below her shoulder. Tie the bundle with the lace she let hang on the wrist with the dagger. In one fluid motion, she slit her wrist across and stained the cut her with her own blood before tossing the bloody hair on top of the corpse. Ignoring the gasps and screams from the females, she used one finger smear the blood on her face to make blood tears.   
  
"Clef, give me that torch," she demanded.  
  
"We should take care of your wrist first,' complained Eagle.  
  
"There is no time, Clef give me that torch."  
  
"Fine, here you go," said Clef as he did what she commanded.  
  
"Merci."  
  
She threw the burning torch to the body before thrusting her bleeding hand into the burning pyre. Her face had shown no pain as she burned her entire left hand and wrist. It lasted until Umi forced her to take it out. The hand was completely black but still whole.  
  
"What were you doing," exclaimed Umi, "You could have hurt yourself."  
  
Hikaru ignored her as she bought out a flute and started to play a song. It was a haunting sad music. The flames seemed to follow the music as they jumped higher into the air, making an enormous blaze. When Hikaru looked up she saw her children crying but awake.  
  
'I will get my revenge, demon, on both you and your master. I swear it,' thought Hikaru vehemently.  
  
When she ended her song she bowed her head and whispered, "Adieu, mon ami. I pray you are at peace."  
  
As she left, the blaze grew and soon burned out.  
  
"I should heal that for you," said Fuu.  
  
"No, leave it. I want to keep this scar, to remember," replied Hikaru quietly.  
  
"Why did you do that," asked Eagle.  
  
"It is a ritual that my family does when a member dies. The spouse must make a sacrifice of blood and hair so the dead may have a safe journey to the afterlife. That is why my family has so few remarries," explained Hikaru as she walked into the castle.  
  
"Ma mère, is mon père really gone," asked the shorter boy.  
  
"Oui, he is gone, Arashi. Why don't you and son frère go and say adieu to him," said Hikaru, her voice softening.  
"We already did, mother," answered the taller boy.  
  
"All right, then go with that pink hair woman and play with her, Kage, I'm sure she won't mind."  
  
"Ça va but first," said Kage as he grasped the burnt hand and closed his eyes.  
  
When he let go, the black was gone except for a black scar where Hikaru cut. Hikaru looked mildly surprised but glanced at Kardina for any objections.  
  
"Come on you two, let's go play," said Kardina as she took the boys away.  
  
"Thank you," said Hikaru as she smiled.  
  
As soon as the two left, her smile faded and once again her voice was cold.  
  
"Clef, who is the enemy," she asked.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Additional A/N: The reason behind Hikaru's growth spurt is the same thing that happened in the Manga for Ascot.  
I hope you like this part. I promise to update as soon as I finish the next chapter. Sorry it's short. There will be some more Japanese and French dialogue. Please R & R. Merci.  
An explanation behind the plot and what happened to Hikaru that made her so cold will be in future chapters, mostly in ten chapters from now. 


	4. The enemy and his intentions

Title: Darkness  
Author: Three Wings  
POV: Hikaru  
Pairings: Eagle/Lantis/Hikaru, Umi/Ascot, Ferio/Fuu, implied Lafarga/Kardina, possible implied Aska/Sanyun, and implied Presea/Clef  
Warning: Yaoi (m/m), character death  
Summary: 15 years ago the gate closed and a decade passed when Hikaru resigned from being a knight. This is the aftermath of what has been going on during those 15 years.  
Rating: PG-13; may go up  
Archive: ask and you may receive  
Disclaimer: I don't own Magic Knight Rayearth nor its characters but I do own Hiroyuki, Arashi, Kage, and Diablos.  
Author's Notes: This is not an Eagle/Hikaru or a Lantis/Hikaru or an Eagle/Lantis but a combination of all three. That's right you heard me a threesome meaning Lantis ends up with both Hikaru and Eagle and the same with Eagle and Hikaru.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Darkness  
Chapter 3: The enemy and his intentions  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"I think it would be better of if we go into the WR," replied Clef.  
  
"WR…" asked Hikaru.  
  
"The war room, Rena, you missed a lot after you resigned," supplied Umi.  
  
"Okay, lead the way," replied Hikaru.  
  
Clef led the way through the maze like castle. Hikaru looked around trying to remember what everything was and to refresh her memory of the insides of the castle. It looked the same but it wasn't. Items looked newer than the last time she was in Cephiro. Soon they group were in front of a door Hikaru never seen before.   
  
"This is the WR, our war room. Since we never actually had a war before we never used this," explained Presea as she opened the door.   
  
"Take a seat, Rena, we'll fill you in on what's been happening," said Lafarga.  
  
"Okay," replied Hikaru as she sat down.  
  
"First of all, the reason why you and the others couldn't come back to Cephiro in the first place was strictly because someone closed the road. That someone is our enemy. We do not know what he looks like or even the country where he is from," stated Clef.  
  
"He just came up one day and bought an entire army of demons. Grims are grim reaper like creatures. Wargs are werewolves. The dannens are our fallen warriors turned zombies. Vamps are the vampires. Karmas and the cyclockes are giants. The cyclockes are gigantic Cyclops and the karmas are god-like warriors," continued Tarta.  
  
"After you resigned, we found a way to get you, magic knights, here to help us with the help of Autozam. So far it has been fail proof," stated Tatra.  
  
"We believe that the enemy wants to gain control of all worlds and dimensions. That is why we need you here. Since Fahren was captured by the enemy, we and other survivors looked at Cephiro for help," spoke Aska.  
  
"Unfortunately, the enemy was trying to take over Cephiro as well," said Sanyun.  
  
"Autozam was facing the same situation as Fahren as well as Chizeta. There weren't many places to hide to and Cephiro needed help to protect the survivors. It was a costly battle. We lost Primera and the Old one to the enemy," said Aska.  
  
"We have however been able to at least sustain the enemy's attacks but we can't for long. It is a good thing that the enemy has disappeared for about two years and hasn't appeared until now," continued Clef.  
  
"Two years, hmm, I wonder," thought Hikaru aloud.  
  
"What is it, Rena," asked Ferio.  
  
"Did any of you at least got close enough to see a glimpse of this enemy," she asked.  
  
"I did with Lantis," spoke Eagle.  
  
"Good, then if you excuse me for a second," said Hikaru as she got up.  
  
"I should go with you, that way you don't get lost," replied Lantis.  
  
"Fine," stated Hikaru.  
  
They left and walked to Hikaru's quarters quietly. Once inside, Hikaru unpacked and took out a laptop computer. Then the duo quietly walked back to the WR.  
  
"Geo, Zazu do you think you could hook this to the web-space on earth," asked Hikaru as she holds up the laptop.  
  
"No problem," answered Zazu.  
  
"Good and hurry," said Hikaru.  
  
After a few moments of typing, Zazu completed his job and gave the laptop back to Hikaru, who hooked it to the large monitor. Hikaru typed until a black screen appeared on the monitor. Soon a digital woman appeared on the screen.  
  
"Selesa, give me the data report on my mission again. These people are allies, so do not be bothered by them," commanded Hikaru.  
  
"It shall be done," said the woman named Selesa.  
  
Soon a profile appeared on screen. It shown a man with gray hair and steel blue eyes. He was named Diablos.   
  
"Diablos, a man charged for the murder of 6 five-star generals, 4 world-nation leaders, and a 10000+ civilians. Last seen in Tokyo, two weeks ago. Known to be psychotic and dangerous," read Hikaru.  
  
"That's the enemy," exclaimed Eagle, pointing.  
  
"I thought so, this man disappeared 16 years ago and reappeared 2 years ago. When I was in Tokyo, I was supposed to find, capture or destroy this guy," said Hikaru.  
  
"What do you mean," asked Fuu.  
  
"I'm a secret agent of the F-Kritiker, a secret agency formed to stop criminals before something bad happens," explained Hikaru, "That is why I can't let you get too close to me or you will be destroyed once we get back on Earth."  
  
"Does that mean we could call you Hikaru again," asked Umi.  
  
"Hai, it does as along as you forget about my job once we're back home."  
  
"Good, now, you said this guy was from Earth, how is it possible for him to come to Cephiro," asked Ascot.  
  
"That I don't know. All I know is I'm getting revenge on this guy for what he's done to me," said Hikaru vehemently.  
  
"Are you going to help us, Hikaru," asked Tatra.  
  
"After I see the strength of Diablos for myself," replied Hikaru.  
  
"We better rest now, it's getting late and we don't know when the enemy will attack," said Sanyun.  
  
"Very well," stated Clef, "Everyone dismissed."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I hope you like this part. I promise to update as soon as I finish the next chapter. Sorry it's short. There will be some more Japanese and French dialogue. Please R & R. Merci.  
  
An explanation behind the plot and what happened to Hikaru that made her so cold will be in future chapters, mostly in ten chapters from now.  
  
A/N: Sorry about the French thing but I use it basically since Hikaru's been using it for the past years and it was supposed to rub off her but I kept using it since French is suppose to be the first language the kids learned. 


	5. Revenge

Title: Darkness  
Author: Three Wings  
POV: Hikaru  
Pairings: Eagle/Lantis/Hikaru, Umi/Ascot, Ferio/Fuu, implied Lafarga/Kardina, possible implied Aska/Sanyun, and implied Presea/Clef  
Warning: Yaoi (m/m), character death  
Summary: 15 years ago the gate closed and a decade passed when Hikaru resigned from being a knight. This is the aftermath of what has been going on during those 15 years.  
Rating: R because of cursing and some sexual contact.  
Archive: ask and you may receive  
Disclaimer: I don't own Magic Knight Rayearth nor its characters but I do own Hiroyuki, Arashi, Kage, and Diablos.  
Author's Notes: This is not an Eagle/Hikaru or a Lantis/Hikaru or an Eagle/Lantis but a combination of all three. That's right you heard me a threesome meaning Lantis ends up with both Hikaru and Eagle and the same with Eagle and Hikaru. No more French because of the problems it caused.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Darkness  
Chapter 4: Revenge  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Only Hikaru stayed behind. Making sure she was alone, she hooked up the laptop once again. After five minutes of typing and hacking, she was in her agency's mainframe.  
  
"Selesa, I want you at map this place. It is a different world from earth. I believe that Diablos is here. I want you to also track him," demanded Hikaru.  
  
"Yes, Abyssinian," replied Selesa.  
  
"I expect this to be finished 0600hrs. I'll come back after my run for the coordinates."  
  
"Just don't let your hate and anger cloud your memory."  
  
"I'll try but I'm not making any promises," said Hikaru as she left the room.   
  
Once back in her room, she watched Kardina put her children back to bed. Quietly she walked up to the dancer.  
  
"Thank you, Kardina," she whispered.  
  
"It was no problem, Rena, they were like just darlings," replied Kardina.  
  
"Please, you can call me Hikaru now," said Hikaru.  
  
"All right, Hikaru, now if you excuse me. Lafarga is like expecting me."  
  
"Goodnight," said Hikaru.  
  
"Night," whispered Kardina.  
  
~ In the WR, 0355 hours ~  
  
"Warning, warning, warning system breached, system breached," said Selesa as someone hacked into her.  
  
"Hello Abyssinian, it has certainly been a while. Why don't you come to what you call the Forest of Silence? I'll be waiting for you at 1500 hours and come alone," said a figure in shadow.  
  
~ Morning, 0500 hours, Hikaru's Quarters ~  
  
Hikaru got out of bed about an hour before sunrise to change into her black sweats and running shoes. Noticing that her children were still asleep, she walked out the door. Making sure no one was there she hooked an underarm holster and gun and walked through the corridor and into the gardens.  
  
Even in the early morning light it was beautiful as she remembered it. Running toward the spot where the pyre once was, Hikaru gently touched the spot where her husband was. Taking one last look, she run into the forest at the borders of the garden.  
  
Having taken her kunais, gun, and shurikens with her, she was prepared for an unexpected attack at a moment's notice. Not only bringing visible weapons, her watch had releasing mechanism that let loose a wire as sharp as her old sword and as strong. When used property she could not only suffocated the enemy but also use it as a lifeline to hold her up on a cliff or during climbing.  
  
She kept running until could take no more pain and she collapsed near a waterfall about 2 miles away from the castle. Doubting that the tracking process was finished by then she took her time in getting her breath. Once the pain subsided about 10 minutes later she walked back to the castle but not before grabbing her used kunai and shurikens.  
  
~ Hikaru's Quarters, 0535 hours ~  
  
"Hikaru, are you awake," asked Presea as she opened the door but no one except the boys were there.  
  
"Okaasan is not here but we are. Is it time for breakfast, ojousan," asked the tall boy.  
  
"Yes it is but do you know where your mother is," said Presea.  
  
"She's out running," replied the short boy.  
  
"Why don't you boys come with me to the dining hall so you can meet everyone," asked Presea.  
  
"Sure," replied the boys in unison.  
  
The trio walked down the corridor and into a majestic room with white columns and curtains. There was a long table with about a two dozen chairs. Clef was in one end and Aska was at the other. Umi, Ascot, Fuu, Ferio, Tatra, and Sanyun were on one side. Tarta, Lafarga, Lantis, Eagle, and Kardina were at the other side. Presea sat in the seat next to Clef and the boys were seated across from each other near her.   
  
"Why don't you introduce yourselves," asked Kardina.  
  
"My name is Kage. It means shadow in Japanese," said the tall boy.  
  
"Name's Arashi. Storm in Japanese," replied the other.  
  
"Lafarga."  
  
"Lantis."  
  
"Eagle is my name."  
  
"Kardina, dancer and illusionist."  
  
"Tatra and."  
  
"Tarta of Chizeta."  
  
"Lady Aska."  
  
"And Sanyun of Fahren."  
  
"Presea, chief artisan."  
  
"Guru Clef."  
  
"Fuu."  
  
"Name's Umi."  
  
"My name is Ascot."  
  
"Prince Ferio but just Ferio is fine."  
  
Suddenly Hikaru appeared in her black sweats. She sat down next to Kage and Umi. Instead of eating, she gazed onto her plate, carefully studying the contents. Figuring that it wasn't poisonous she dug in.  
  
"Hikaru, where were you earlier," asked Presea.  
  
"Running," was her reply.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Hello, boys," spoke Hikaru to her children.  
  
"Hello, mother. How are you," asked Kage.  
  
"Fine and what of you," asked Hikaru.  
  
"Good," replied Kage.  
  
"Great, mama," answered Arashi.  
  
"I'm fine, my children," said Hikaru.  
  
"How was your run, Hikaru," asked Umi.  
  
"Just fine, if you excuse me," said Hikaru, getting up.  
  
"You haven't like eaten anything," stated Kardina.  
  
"I have lost my appetite," Hikaru answered.  
  
After she left the room, everyone looked questionably at her.  
  
~ WR, 0605 hours ~  
  
Once Hikaru entered the WR, she asked, "Selesa is the process done?"  
  
"It is done, at least the mapping but the tracking you should see this," said Selesa as she played the message.  
  
"He knows I'm here. Well let's not turn down the offer," replied Hikaru.  
  
"Abyssinian, don't let your emotions get in your way. If you do then you'll die," warned Selesa.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Just don't do anything foolish."  
  
"Why don't you go to sleep," asked Hikaru as she disconnected her laptop.  
  
Hikaru left the WR and headed toward her quarters. As she neared them, someone… no some ones blocked her way.  
  
"What do you want," asked Hikaru as she glared at Eagle and Lantis.  
  
"You didn't eat much at breakfast, are you all right," asked Eagle concerned.  
  
"Yes, I'm all right. Now if you leave, I want to go into my quarters," answered Hikaru coldly.  
  
"We're not leaving, Hikaru, until we get some answered," replied Lantis just as coldly.  
  
"Yeah, we will either seduce you into telling us or torture you will find out one way or another," threatened Eagle.  
  
"Do you worst," spoke Hikaru emotionlessly.  
  
"All right then," said Lantis as he descended his lips onto hers.  
  
Eagle was then kissing her neck as Lantis passionately kissed her lips. Unwillingly she moaned from the pleasure the duo were giving her. She was soon enwrapped into their embraces. She tried pushing away but it was futile. Lantis broke the kiss and changed places with Eagle. Instead of kissing her lips as Lantis had done, Eagle kissed the hollow of her neck and collarbones. Lantis, however, was caressing her shoulders with his lips. Hikaru hated herself for having her body react to their ministrations. She knew she couldn't get close to them or the same thing that happened to her family will happen to them. Suddenly realizing a flaw in their advantage, she used it against them. She grabbed their crouch and applied pressure. Sure enough they were distracted and she quickly moved away from them and shut herself in her room, locking the door.  
  
"Hikaru, that's cruel. Teasing a man's penis to avoid contact," complained Eagle as he pounded on her door.  
  
"So what! Why don't you and your boyfriend go fuck each other and leave me fucking alone," cursed Hikaru.  
  
"We just want you to be part of the trio again, 'Karu. We want you to love us again," replied Lantis.  
  
"Well too bad because the Hikaru you knew is dead," yelled Hikaru.  
  
This argument continued for about an hour until the rest of the gang shown up. Kage stepped forward and waved his hand. Suddenly Lantis and Eagle were tossed about ten feet from where they were standing. As Hikaru opened the door, she smiled to see her two ex-lovers on the floor.  
  
"You been practicing," she stated as she looked at the two.  
  
"Yes, I have," replied Kage.  
  
"What is going on here," asked Tarta.  
  
"Kage is a psychic. He could move objects with his mind and heal wounds as well," answered Hikaru.  
  
"That would explain how he healed your wounds last night," said Clef astounded.  
  
"Yes it is astounding and to believe he got that from me," spoke Hikaru with pride.  
  
Suddenly Hikaru's head jolted up. Soon a wire escaping her watch lassoes itself around a shadow in the corner of her bedroom. The shadow was a grim.  
  
"A grim, here," exclaimed Umi.  
  
"Do you need it Clef, if not I'm going to suffocate it," asked Hikaru.  
  
"Go a head, it must be a spy," replied Clef.  
  
Hikaru pulled on the sharp wire and waited until a neck cracking could be heard. She then released the grim and let Umi exterminated it.  
  
"How could a grim find its way here without being detected," asked Aska.  
  
"That I do not know," answered Lafarga.  
  
"Clef and I will ponder on this development. Until then," said Presea as she dragged Clef down the hall.  
  
"Why me," asked Clef as he disappeared.  
  
"Come on, Arashi, Kage why don't you like play with me and Tatra," said Kardina.  
  
"Sure," replied Arashi.  
  
"I'll be right there. Mother, I suggest you watch your back in the future," said Kage as he followed the trio.  
  
"Uh… Ascot and I have a few things to do," said Umi as she dragged Ascot away.  
  
"Let's chat sometime later. Ferio and I will go help Clef and Presea," replied Fuu as she and Ferio both left.  
  
"Now that we're alone again. Why don't we continue what we were doing," asked Eagle seductively.  
  
"No," said Hikaru as she slammed the door.  
  
  
~ Hikaru's Quarters, 1300 hours ~  
  
"Hikaru, are you in there," asked Presea as she opened the door.  
  
"Yes and what is it," replied Hikaru, polishing her kunai and shurikens.  
  
"Clef and the others wanted to give this back to you," answered Presea as she held Hikaru's old glove.  
  
"My glove… why are you giving it to me," asked Hikaru.  
  
"Because it is yours is it not? Not only that it is because you are a Magic Knight," said Presea.  
  
"I am no longer a Magic Knight, Presea," replied Hikaru.  
  
"And why is that," asked Presea.  
  
"I can't touch that sword or summon any magic," Hikaru answered.  
  
"NANI," screamed Presea.  
  
"Here let me show you," said Hikaru as she took her glove.  
  
Her sword appeared but when she grab the hilt it burned her. Then she tried to summon one of her spells, all of them, and yet neither of them worked.  
  
"See what I mean," replied Hikaru, cradling her burnt hand.  
  
"Yes, I do in fact, but how," asked Presea.  
  
"I don't know," replied Hikaru, but thought 'Actually I do but I'm not telling, at least not yet.'  
  
"Oh well, I'll go tell Clef about this mystery," said Presea as she left.  
  
"Well… bye," replied Hikaru as she closed the door.  
  
'I better get ready for my duel,' thought Hikaru as she went to her suitcase.  
  
Opening a secret compartment, she found a crimson reddish black trench coat. Inside the coat was a collection of exploding shuriken and plain kunai. In the sleeves, two daggers were carefully hidden. In the inside pocket was a gun with three magazines. Putting on a black short-sleeve turtleneck, black leather pants, and matching boots, she put on the trench coat and tied her hair in a ponytail with a two feet piece of string.  
  
Then she jumped down from her open window and ran to the Forest of Silence, it took her about an hour and a half. To took an additional 25 minutes to find the specific clearing that Diablos was at. Soon she could see a man with silver hair and steel blue eyes in a black trench coat and boots. In the man's held a sheath katana.  
  
"I was wondering when you're gonna show up, Abyssinian," said Diablos as Hikaru came closer.  
  
"Whatever. Let's get this started," said Hikaru angrily.  
  
"What no 'Omae wa Korosu' this time," humored Diablos drawing out his katana.  
  
"Omae wa Korosu," yelled Hikaru vehemently as she threw one of her kunais.  
  
Diablos quickly dodge the knives and ran to Hikaru. Hikaru jumped away from the sword swipe and threw more of her knives. This time two of the kunais embedded themselves into Diablos's left forearm. In retaliation, Diablos was close enough to thrust his katana into Hikaru's shoulder before moving away from the now thrown kunais, dodging them in the process.  
  
'Damn that bastard, I ran out of my kunais. Better use the exploding shurikens," whispered Hikaru as tried to get away from Diablos's sword thrusts.  
  
~ At the castle, 1535 hours ~  
  
"Come on, Kage, I wanna explore this place," yelled Arashi as he ran after Kardina.  
  
"I'll be right there," replied Kage.  
  
Kage was always the responsible of the two boys. Though he was caring toward his brother, he knew things that others did not, such as the near future. Hikaru was a psychic with grand powers of telekinesis, teleportation, and premonitions. He had inherited his powers from her. Sometimes it was good to know the future and other times it was bad. Kage and Hikaru thought that Arashi should gain his powers by the age of 2 but nothing happened. Arashi seemed to gain his father's heritage.  
  
Though deeply Kage and Arashi grieved for their father, they knew he was in better place and if all goes well, they will not only gain a father but two fathers, if their mother wasn't too stubborn. Ever since they met Eagle and Lantis, they thought that they would be perfect fathers except that they can't replace their real father.  
  
Suddenly Kage felt something in his shoulder and collapsed on the ground.  
  
"Kage, what is it," asked Fuu concerned as she kneeled next to him.  
  
"I don't know but I think something is happening to mom," replied Kage.  
  
"Hikaru's not in her room," said Eagle as he ran to the ones on the ground.  
  
"She's not even in the castle," stated Presea running to them.  
  
"Not in the gardens either," spoke Lantis.  
  
"We have to find her," said Eagle worriedly.  
  
"Clef, what is it," asked Umi as Clef ran to them.  
  
"I found her, she's in the Forest of Silence," answered Clef.  
  
"But how," asked Tarta.  
  
"I don't know but I sense that she is weakening," replied Clef.  
  
"We better hurry then," said Ferio as he ran to the castle.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N: It little longer, if not a lot. So the French caused a lot of problems, oh well. I have reached a HUGE writer's block concerning the next chapters, but I know that the past revelations of Hikaru are in Chapter 8 so don't worry. This story is going to a VERY long story like 50 Chapters or something. Do you like the fight scene; it's my first time to do one. Please R &R. Thanks.  
  
Three Wings 


End file.
